A Warrior's Tears
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: Artemis is depressed after the loss of her beloved; someone is there to reminisce with her about the good old days and remind her that, with tragedy, come new beginnings.


**Hello Lovelies! It's me, Eternal Twilight with my first fanfic called A Warrior's Tears! I normally don't write angst, but this idea was too good to pass up. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Twilight which I mention, like, once. Heck, I haven't even read the books or watched the movies, shows how popular **_**that **_**it…(I am speaking of Twilight, I would totally read Young Justice books)**

**Summary: Artemis is depressed after the loss of her beloved; someone is there to reminisce with her about the good old days and remind her that, with tragedy, come new beginnings.**

Artemis had her eyes fixated on the large TV that was playing a pointless romance show. Her hand was in the process of shoveling chocolate ice cream, Wally's favorite, into her mouth. How cliché. Her eyes watered as on the TV the star-actress with too much makeup on her goblin-like face was reunited with her dare-devil idiot boyfriend whom she thought was dead after he threw himself into a volcano wearing nothing but shorts.

Artemis threw the remote at the TV and bit her lip, hard. The remote clacked against the screen and fell to the carpet with a soft flmph**.**

She heaved herself off her bed and retrieved the cursed remote. She fell back onto the bed and changed the channel, only to find another dumb romance, a commercial for lilac perfume: "For your special guy! Wink, Wink…." That stupid romance Twilight, a replay of the garbage she had been polluting her brain with only seconds before (the scene where Idiot-head was throwing himself into the volcano) and another commercial for chocolate.

Artemis turned the TV off and pulled her pale legs up to her chest which was clad in an old T-shirt of Wally's. She set her blonde head on her knees and willed herself not to cry. Crying is for the weak, and Artemis is _not_ weak.

A brisk knock on the door prevented her from drowning in a vat of misery and self-pity. She groaned aloud. It _must_ be M'gann again; the girl had hardly left her alone! She oozed off the bed and opened the door just as the mystery person knocked again with the end result of the person knocking on her face. Nightwing yanked his hand back as she seethed silently at him, nursing her bruised forehead.

"You look terrible." It was true, but he would have given his life to pull those words back in his mouth. Her hair was tangled and gnarled, her face dirty, the old shirt she was wearing stained with chocolate, and she smelled terrible as if she hadn't showered since…. Oh, right, she probably hadn't.

"Thanks." She gave him a look that clearly said, _Go die in a hole_. If looks could kill, Nightwing would probably have spontaneously combusted.

"So…how are you doing?" he flinched at the weak words.

"Fine, fine, my boyfriend just…went away, but I'm doing fine!" she rambled. Nightwing stepped past her into her room and blanched at the smell. Chocolate ice cream cartons were littered around, leaking melted ice cream on the floor; he looked down and delicately lifted his foot from a brown puddle.

"Nice place you got here," he mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks, I try."

He turned and looked at her. "Really, how are you doing?" he asked her, and, just for a second, her hard outer shell fell away, revealing a woman who desperately needed comfort.

"It's hard, but I'm managing. Sometimes I watch his favorite movie." She picked the remote up and turned the TV on and back to the stupid romance movie. "It's funny; he would always cry when we watched this movie. You would have never guessed he would like this kind of thing, would you?" she asked with watery eyes. Nightwing shook his head, "Wally was full of surprises; remember when you were baking in the kitchen, and he was trying to flirt with you and you warned him about the butter, but he didn't hear you and he put his hand down on it and fell flat on his face?"

Artemis cracked a grin, the first one in who-knows-when.

Nightwing grinned back. "Just remember Arty, you're not alone. We all miss him, too."

Artemis's face fell when Nightwing called her Wally's old nickname for her. She felt tears welling up again as Nightwing turned to go.

"I miss him so much!" she burst out, tackling Nightwing in a bone-crushing hug which was actually surprisingly weak for Artemis.

Nightwing started and then wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that she would never be alone.

And somewhere, Wally smiled.

**And that was my first fanfic! I like it, but that's just me. If you felt tears welling up in your eyes, give me a review, if you felt very sad, give me a review, if you felt even slightly upset, go on and give me a review, heck with it, if you feel annoyed that you wasted your time with this garbage, go on and shoot me a review, but never flame, because remember…fire bad. (Virtual cookies if you get the reference) **


End file.
